


Super Girls

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Lena and Kara decide to get passionate in the bedroom...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Super Girls

Kara ran her fingers through Lena's hair as the two of them kissed each other. Their nude bodies were pressed up against each other on the big, comfy bed that Kara liked to sleep on. "It's so great being here with you tonight, honey..." The blonde purred, giving Lena's ass an affectionate grope.

Lena let out a pleased hum as she then caressed one of the Kryptonian's tits. "Yeah, I'm so lucky to be here with my favorite girl~" She leaned forwards and planted kisses onto Kara's chest, loving the sound of her girlfriend moaning from her antics "You like that, Kare-bear?"

"Oh, don't you dare stop now," Kara rasped huskily, uncrossing her legs. "I want you to keep on kissing me until you reach my lips. Give them _a big smooch_."

Lena grinned as she did as her lover asked, trailing kissing from her breasts down towards her mound, earning her a series of pleased sounds. She then stopped at Kara's core, hands on her thighs. "You ready?"

"Lena," Kara humphed impatiently. "Stop playing around and kiss me-OOH!" The blonde gripped the sheets beneath her as the redhead began to french-kiss her lower mouth, hunger on her mind. " _Oh, Rao!_ "

The Luthor girl flicked her tongue around, enjoying how delicious Kara was. Her nectar was so sweet, she couldn't resist licking it up. After a few moments of feasting on her lover's core, she pulled away, juices coating her ruby lips. "Well?" Lena asked, giving the blonde her best bedroom eyes.

"That was amazing," Kara pulled her close and hugged her, capturing the redhead's lips with her own, tasting her own juices as the two kissed one another. As they pulled away and held each other, Lena let out a breathy sigh.

"I'm so glad we decided to take a break," Kara's girlfriend chuckled as she felt the blonde knead at her ass once again. "Is my butt more attractive than me, Kara?" She rose an eyebrow at her.

"It fits right in my hand, babe..." Kara giggled teasingly as she caressed one of Lena's buttocks. "Not my fault you got a perfect butt."

"If you weren't so hot and an alien, I'd smack your butt." Lena snorted, then pressed herself closer to her girlfriend, nuzzling against her.

"You love me and you know it," Kara purred and wrapped her arms around Lena as they both drifted off into a smooth slumber with smiles on their faces.


End file.
